


【摄殓/R】箱之庭

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123





	【摄殓/R】箱之庭

伊索沉默了一阵，然后直起身来，低下头解自己高高系到脖颈的扣子。约瑟夫翘着腿坐在转椅上，手肘支在扶手，托着腮看他自己脱。伊索解完衣扣，又将手伸向腰带，约瑟夫忽然出言制止：“不用了。”接着他眼神示意伊索躺到一边的床上，他又起身走过去，身体的阴影向伊索沉沉压了下来。  
伊索扭过头去，他看见一片单调雪白的棉质床单，一堵同样雪白的墙。他闻见空气里消毒水的气味。他想，没有人会喜欢在这种地方做的，所以，这件事只是交易。

他们交易的内容很简单：约瑟夫要求伊索跟他做爱，每周三次。作为交换，他不会催眠伊索，对伊索策划组织病患们出逃的事也会睁一只眼闭一只眼。伊索同意了，因为他知道约瑟夫虽然与院长站在一边，却不是那种对院长忠心不二的人，这个男人做事只看自己喜好，他答应的事，也一定会兑现。  
这个道理，他从很久很久之前就明白。那是约摸一年前，他经已去世养父的朋友介绍，来到这家病院入职。那时的他还单纯腼腆，病院里的状况也比现在正常得多，看起来就和普通的精神病院一样。特蕾西·列兹尼克接受电椅治疗时不会扯出诡异的笑容，伊莱·克拉克远离动物时非常正常，诺顿·坎贝尔还没有顶上那个奇怪的餐锅，而更多的病人，还没有来。  
那是他记忆里最美丽的一段时光。直到现在，他还记得他提着箱子走进病房时，第一眼看到约瑟夫的模样。当时的约瑟夫正结束一个病人的听诊，他从病床边起身，脸上还带着对病人安抚的微笑；见到伊索那一刹那，他先是愣了一下，然后恍然大悟地微笑了，笑意从嘴角蔓延到眉眼：“是新来的医生吗？你好，请稍等一下，我给你安排一些工作吧。”  
那也是一个黄昏。温暖的阳光从窗外照进来，照在约瑟夫银色的头发上，为他的发丝镀上一层淡金的光泽。男人穿的明明只是一件白大褂，动作间外套的褶皱却鲜明地勾勒出他衣物下挺拔好看的身形。伊索想——恐怕从那一刻起，他对约瑟夫的感情就回不了头了。  
试用期间，伊索是约瑟夫的实习生；转正之后，伊索是约瑟夫的下属。那时他们的关系就像温柔的前辈和乖巧认真的后辈一样，两人的相貌也养眼，瓦尔莱塔还说看到他俩在一起就觉得赏心悦目。可是后来，一切都变了。  
随着对病院和病患逐步深入的了解，伊索渐渐发现，这个病院并不像它外表所显示的那样正常无害。病患明明被诊断出各种疾病，罗夏墨迹测验却检查不出他们所对应的精神障碍；卢基诺似乎在进行什么生物实验，院长和瓦尔莱塔的观念不太正常，至于约瑟夫……伊索在他的抽屉里翻出了一沓照片，上面印着的都是各种病患在催眠时脆弱扭曲的模样。  
伊索想了很久，他决定先从约瑟夫入手。在他的心里，约瑟夫和别人是不一样的，男人是他在这里最亲近的人，也是他最喜欢的人。他想让约瑟夫变回正常的样子，而且，他希望约瑟夫能和他并肩前行，一起摧毁这个扭曲的病院，拯救那些无辜的病患。  
但美好的故事只存在于电影中。在残酷的现实里，约瑟夫并没有听伊索的话，他甚至嘲弄伊索对病患无谓的同情，最后，这个烦躁的男人甚至动用大手笔催眠了医院里的所有人，让众人相信伊索只是个角色扮演妄想症患者。他终于实现了自己在烦躁时向伊索放出的狠话：让伊索去“和那帮可怜虫们为伴”。  
伊索怀疑约瑟夫患有双相情感障碍——通俗点说，它也被称为“躁郁症”。伊索听说过梵高、丘吉尔、海明威等名人也患有这种病，某种程度上，它是一种“天才病”。伊索觉得催眠病院所有人这件事足以证明约瑟夫的天才，但他不希望约瑟夫是天才，他只希望约瑟夫能做一个很好很好的普通人。  
但约瑟夫还是一如既往地偏执，甚至开始喜怒无常。他可以莫名其妙地心情低落，也可以前一秒还戴着温柔优雅的面具和你闲谈，下一秒就翻脸，把你的自尊踩在地上践踏。他们的第一次，就是在这种情况下发生的：  
那天，已经成为“患者”的伊索在约瑟夫没有病人的晚上来访，他依旧试图劝约瑟夫回心转意。约瑟夫开始时还笑着听他说话，仿佛脾气很好，结果后来，他慢慢就皱起了眉。再后来的事伊索已经记不清了，他想自己大概是不知不觉就被约瑟夫催眠了，他唯一记得的是，他是从催眠状态被硬生生疼醒的。  
清醒过来时，他发现约瑟夫正压在他身上，而他的裤子被约瑟夫褪到腿弯，带来疼痛的是约瑟夫插进他体内的手指。后面的事让伊索吓呆了，他没有想过男人和男人可以这样做，以至于他惊讶得连那次性事的细节都记不清了，记忆里最清晰的画面只剩下晃动的视野中，约瑟夫那张紧皱眉头的脸。  
虽然约瑟夫做了自己想做的事，但似乎还是不怎么开心。  
结束后伊索用宽大的病号服草草盖住身体，缩在床上。约瑟夫脱下自己的白大褂扔给他，站在床前看着他的脸：“刚才我全程没有给你催眠，虽然一开始我是动用了一些手段，但你清醒过来之后反抗也完全来得及，我不会再强迫你。为什么不反抗？”  
伊索沉默了一会儿，开了口，声音带着情欲的哑：“我愿意陪你。”  
“愿意陪我？呵。那我问你，要是你在乎的那些病患想做这种事，你也陪他们吗？你把自己当什么人，救世主耶稣？”  
“不。”伊索猛然抬起头，“你和他们不一样。只有对你，只有你。”  
虽然我也爱他们，但是“爱”的定义是不同的。我对他们，是博爱；而对你，是恋慕。  
这些话在伊索的脑海里转了一圈，但他没有把它们说出来。因为他耻于说这些，他也相信约瑟夫会明白：哪怕不是现在，在将来，他也会明白。  
而现在——  
伊索收回思绪，将精神集中到面前的事上。长裤和内裤早已被褪去，约瑟夫不知何时拿来了润滑剂和安全套，手指蘸上微凉湿滑的润滑剂，指节挤进伊索下身紧闭的穴口，探到伊索身体里去。伊索深吸了一口气，努力放松身体。  
也只有在这种时候，约瑟夫会温柔一些。伊索看着约瑟夫认真处理扩张工作时低垂的眉眼，心想，约瑟夫在床上一定是个很好的情人。当初第一次时伊索面对这种反人类生理的性行为并没有疼到最后，反而在后半截体会到了少许的快感，这就足以证明约瑟夫准备阶段的技术和耐心。也是因此，伊索并不讨厌这种“交易”，反而有点喜欢——因为只有在这时，他才能感到某种廉价的类似被爱的幸福。  
近来久经情爱的身体兴奋得很快，没过多久，伊索体内那紧窄的甬道便柔软起来、湿润起来。约瑟夫弓起指节在那里面按压刮蹭，他很快就触碰到了伊索体内那片隐秘的凸起，他又并起手指抽弄，往复摩擦那一处，他很快感到伊索柔软的内部因他的动作而收紧了，身下人也开始张开嘴小口喘息，灰色的眸子里泛起水润湿气。于是他一边加快手指抽送的速度，一边随口调笑：“你也只有在这时会可爱一点。”  
伊索瞪了约瑟夫一眼，却没有回话。他正忙着喘息，身体的内部已经被约瑟夫的手指玩弄得湿泞不堪，前面也早已硬了起来，颤颤巍巍地在身前挺立着。约瑟夫又草草抽动了几下手指便抽了出来，沾满体液与润滑液的手指又拢住伊索身前那根东西，不紧不慢地抚弄撸动。每当面对这种事时他的脾气又过分好了点，伊索在他的伺候下不由得眉梢眼角都泛起红潮，他忍不住向前挺了挺腰，将自己完全送进约瑟夫手里：“呜嗯……快一点……”  
约瑟夫愣了愣，接下来，他竟然真的停了下来。他收回套弄伊索前端的手，捡起扔在一边的安全套盒子，从里面拽出一个小包装开始撕。没想到这个套子的封袋出奇地难扯，约瑟夫又皱起了眉，他刚想回身去医用刀具里拣一把用来拆包装，伊索就出言制止了他：“不用了。……我说这个，不用了。”  
伊索指指约瑟夫手里的安全套包装，约瑟夫的眉头皱得更紧了。他把手里的安全套随手扔到一旁，身体压进伊索腿间，将伊索赤裸的双腿大大打开：“你真的令人无法理解。这种事对我有益，对你有害，做它有什么意义？”  
他挺立的阴茎顶端抵上伊索下身的湿濡穴口。伊索抬起眼皮看了约瑟夫一眼，他终于伸出手臂，搂过了约瑟夫的脖子：“你不能只考虑生理上的意义。你还需要考虑情感上的意义，比如……唔！”  
他还没能说完，约瑟夫就强硬地顶进了他体内，将他没说完的话顶成破碎的呜咽。尽管做过扩张，伊索的体内刚进入时还是很紧，紧到箍得人移动困难。但约瑟夫硬是狠狠抽动了几记，直到伊索被顶得喘到说不出话来，才放慢了速度：“我不想听你给我讲大道理，罗夏医生。”  
伊索因疼痛而搂紧了约瑟夫的脖子，手臂的力道拽着约瑟夫向下贴近自己的身体，这反倒让两人交叠的身体紧紧贴在了一起，有一种十足温暖而亲密的错觉——尽管约瑟夫的衣服还好整以暇地穿在身上，衣料的触感带有晚间空气的凉意，冷酷地向伊索提示着他们实际上疏离的关系。约瑟夫的阴茎还在伊索的体内往复捣弄，后穴吞入巨物之初的痉挛已经减少了一些，扩张时身体分泌出来的体液是最好的润滑剂，它使约瑟夫的抽插逐渐顺畅起来，身体撞击间逐渐泛起水声。  
自从约瑟夫顶入，伊索的口中就只剩下痛苦又欢愉的喘息，直到这时才略微好转一些。伊索调整着呼吸，喘息着坚持接上方才自己没说完的话：“不是大道理。我是说，比如……这样能让我们更亲近一些。”  
没错，更亲近一些。封闭性很强的病院里连安全套都买不到好的，那一层橡胶有还不如没有强。尽管约瑟夫喜欢内射，不用套的话事后清理很麻烦，但伊索还是喜欢现在这样的感觉。因为身体的感觉如此鲜明，如此亲近，似乎经过肉体的连接交合，他就能更轻易地触碰到另一个近在咫尺的灵魂。  
说完，他感到约瑟夫的动作明显顿了顿。接下来，下身承受的抽送与撞击减缓了，身上的人俯下身来，轻轻亲吻自己溢出生理性泪水的眼角。感到约瑟夫态度的转变，伊索勉力笑了笑：“医生，你对很多事情的看法都是错的。”  
约瑟夫没再说话，伊索只能感到深埋在自己体内的阴茎一次次和缓又坚定地抽出顶入。约瑟夫的那东西和他长相的秀气很不相符，无论是在粗细还是长度上，都是会让女人喜欢的类型——伊索没用自己的眼光来评价它，这不是因为他羞于评价，而是因为，约瑟夫是什么样子他都不介意。  
对情感他更看重灵肉相合。现在他们完成了一半，伊索希望能完成另一半，他始终抱持着这个念头，没有放弃。  
在他的身上，约瑟夫暂时停下动作，他将身体又向伊索双腿间压进几分，双手按在伊索膝盖上向两边压开，让伊索原本就大敞着的双腿再打开一些。伊索知道这是男人发起新一轮更猛烈攻击的信号，他配合地尽量打开腿，看着约瑟夫尺寸可观的性器终于齐根埋入自己沾满水渍的腿间那道隐秘的窄缝，然后，他将视线移开，抬起头看约瑟夫的脸。男人依旧像每次那样紧皱着眉，汗珠从额角滚落，这副模样让伊索不禁怀疑方才他吻自己眼角时的温柔只是错觉。可是接下来，约瑟夫的做法让他意识到，一切似乎真的有些不一样了。  
因为约瑟夫再度沉下腰时，他顶向的地方，是伊索最敏感的那片区域。约瑟夫的确熟知伊索的敏感带，但伊索也注意过，他一向只会在扩张时碰那片区域，而做爱中约瑟夫似乎更注重自己的体验，很少主动照顾伊索的情绪与感觉。但这次，他改变了。  
也是直到这时，伊索才意识到，做爱时敏感点被刺激的感觉是手指完全比不上的。约瑟夫的动作既深且重，那片可怜的敏感区域被磨蹭得又痒又麻，快感一波波顺着脊椎传向大脑，这让伊索被刺激到忍不住低低呜咽出声，他开始晃着腰迎合约瑟夫的动作以寻求更多快感，前端也硬得不成样子。约瑟夫只是伸手简单套弄了几下，他就在前后夹击的刺激中禁不住射了出来，乳白色的精液溅了约瑟夫一手。  
他高潮后，约瑟夫也握紧了他的窄腰，开始了最后的冲刺。抽插中酥麻的快感还在累积，伊索被快感刺激得下意识摇着头，哭喘呜咽到上气不接下气。终于结束时约瑟夫深深埋进他体内，在他里面释放了出来，伊索这才被从强烈的快感折磨中解脱。他疲惫地喘着气，望着雪白的天花板，意识有点飘忽，约瑟夫抽出时他的双腿依然合不拢，腿根已经被撞到红了一片，红肿的穴口残存着水渍和浊液的痕迹。  
约瑟夫再次把身上的白大褂扔给他，这次，他破天荒地弯下腰顺手帮伊索简单盖了盖。然后他整理好衣物，走到窗前，背对着伊索看那一轮已经快没入地平线的火红落日。伊索终于从高潮的余韵中回过神来，他勉力坐起身，看了几眼窗前的约瑟夫，又转头，环顾了一圈这间空荡荡的诊室。


End file.
